the Night It All Changed
by gone-girl234
Summary: We need his help, the dragon raids have gotten worse since he left 5 years ago. we all had to move to a different island a couple mouths ago, No one knows where Hiccup is or how we're going to find him, all we know is that with out him were all dead. (Going to be AU and OCC)


**AN/****Hi everyone ****I'm a new author on fan fiction and this is my first story so consecutive ****criticism**** and reviews are appreciated I would like to know what you think:)**

* * *

"No, no, it totally makes sense. It's like a giant beehive. They the workers... and that's their queen. It controls them."

She leaps off of Toothless and runs toward the village.

"Let's find your dad". She says

"No, no! Not yet. They'll... kill Toothless, Astrid, we have to think this through carefully".

Astrid eyes me, incredulous.

"Hiccup, we just discovered the dragon's nest...the thing we've Been after since Vikings first sailed here. And you want to keep It a secret? To protect your pet dragon? Are you serious?"

I stand firm.

"Yes." I say

Astrid's looked taken aback.

"Okay." After a beat she asked "Then what do we do?"

"Just give me until tomorrow. I'll figure something out."

"Okay."

Astrid punches me in the arm.

"That's for kidnapping me."

I looks to Toothless for support. Toothless SNORTS, dismissive.

Astrid grabs me. I braces for another hit. But she kisses me on the cheek.

"That's for, everything else."

In the awkward wake of the moment, Astrid hurries off... leaving me RUBBING my cheek, stunned. Toothless hobbles up, eyeing me.

"What are you looking at?" I Ask toothless

**-THE NEXTDAY -**

Astrid approaches me.

"Be careful with that dragon." She says when she reaches me

"It's not the dragon I'm worried about." I reply

"What are you going to do?" Astrid asked worried

"Put an end to this"

She eyed me, dubious.

"Astrid. If something goes wrong...just make sure they don't find Toothless."

"I will. Just promise me it won't go wrong." Astrid replies grimly

i can't can't. Gobber approaches.

"It's time, Hiccup. Knock him dead." Gobber says as he comes up to me.

I put on my helmet and enter the ring picking up the dagger.

"Hrmph. I would've gone for the hammer."Stoick muttered

I turn to face a bolted, heavy door. Taking a deep breath.

"I'm ready." I say

The door bolt is raised. The crowd grows quiet...

The doors blast open with a stream of sticky fire.

Followed by a Monstrous Nightmare, coated in flames.

It tears out of its cave like an irate bull - as the crowd roars and jeers.

It climbs the walls and chain enclosure like a bat, hissing at the provoking crowd and blasting fire.

It spots me and descends, leering and licking the flaming

Drool from its lips. The crowd grows silent, bracing for the big fight.

With the Monstrous Nightmare's eyes locked upon him, I deliberately drop my shield and dagger stepping away from them. The dragon pauses, confused.

"What is he doing?" Stoick says

The dragon presses closer, snorting. i extend my open hand. It snarls.

"It's okay. It's okay." I whisper

The dragon continues to pace, focused on... my helmet.

I reach up and remove it. Taking a breath to acknowledge the point of no return, I toss the helmet aside. It hits the ground.

"I'm not one of them." I said

I remain focused on the Nightmare, holding my hand out. It paces around me, calming down.

"Stop the fight." Stoick said

"No. I need you all to see this."

"They're not what we think they are. We don't have to kill them."

"I SAID STOP THE FIGHT!" Stoick yells as he whacks his hammer against the iron enclosure, Rattling the arena with a terrible reverberating clatter. Spooked, the Nightmare snaps at my outstretched hand. i yelp and springs backward.

The spell is broken. The Nightmare reacts to my sudden movements and blasts another stream of fire. I scream and barely dives out of reach.

"Hiccup!"

Astrid wedges her axe under the arena gate and squeezes through.

"Hiccup!"

She picks up a hammer and hurls it at the Monstrous Nightmare, hitting it in the head. It turns its attention to Astrid, and begins chasing her. Stoick raises the arena gate, waving her toward it.

"This way!" Stoick yelled

Astrid makes it through, but the Nightmare BLASTS the doorway, cutting me off. It pounces on me and prepares to finish me off. Suddenly, a terrible roar pierces the din.

"Night Fury! Get down!" Yelled Gobber

Toothless bounds over the crowd and BLASTS a hole through the chain enclosure. He flies through it and disappears in the boiling smoke.

The Vikings rush to railings... in time to see a flurry of wings cutting through the dissipating smoke. Toothless and the Nightmare tumble into the clear locked in a toothy, vicious fight.

Toothless kicks the Nightmare off and plants himself between it and me. The Nightmare snarls, circling them. Toothless lunges and ROARS... causing the Nightmare to relent and back away.

To everyone's shock and horror, I get to my feet and grab Toothless protectively.

"Alright, Toothless, go. Get out of here!" I yell

The crowd is gob-smacked, growing livid.

"Go! Go!" I yelled

Stoick grabs an axe and charges into the arena.

It only too me a split second to make up my mind I jumped on toothless and strapped my self in the whole crowed froze,

"Hiccup what are you doing get off that beast!" yelled stoick

"He's not a beast dad," I said back as I told toothless to take to the air

"Yes he is he's a dragon look at all the damage its caused"

"He was just protecting me! He's not dangerous."

"You're defending the dragon they've killed HUNDREDS OF US!" he yelled

"And we've killed THOUSANDS OF THEM!" I yell back "They defend themselves, that's all! They raid us because they have to!" "There's something else on there island" I start but he cuts me off

"You've been to the nest?" Dad asks

"Yes I have" I reply

"How did you get there?" he asked

"Like id tell you "I retort and then I tell toothless to shoot the cage doors and freeing all the dragons, after they all got out we shoot to the clouds,

With one last look to the crowd I see them all looking at me with betrayal all of them but one,

Astrid she was looking at me with sadness in her eyes,

I mouth sorry to her, and then I'm gone.

"We're leaving bud. Looks like you and me are taking a little vacation, forever."

Toothless gave a sad grumble in reply

"I know bud don't worry we'll be okay."

That time he gave me a purr

**-BACK ON BERK -**

Stoick's POV

"Chief what do you want to do"

Spitlout asked

"Fire the catapults."

"But…your son," Spitlout asked

I tore my eyes from the sky. "I have no son."I said almost immediately,anger clear in my voice;

**-IN THE AIR-**

Hiccups pov

"I have no son." I heard my dad say, well guess I'm disowned oh well.

A large boulder flew just under him and the dragon rumbled in surprise.

"Whoa! That was close, bud get us in to the clouds" I yelled to toothless

**-BACK ON BERK -**

Stoick's POV

"Are we going to let them get away?" Gobber asked, I turned to my flock, all awaiting an answer.

I scowled and waved a meaty hand behind him. "A trained dragon and a hiccup…they'll die in a week."

No one questioned me but no one also noticed the sadness on my face.

Everyone went home and the only people left in the ring were the teens, Gobber, Astrid and I who were all staring up at the sky with sadness on our faces,

"Oh son I'm so sorry" I whispered then ordered everyone to go home,

With one last glance to the sky everyone complied and went home.

Astrid's POV

"Hiccup I'm so sorry" I whispered from in my bedroom still looking up at the sky, and then I craw in bed and cry my self to sleep for the first time ever. I had a broken heart and I don't think it would ever be mended.

* * *

**Well that's the first chapter so please tell me what you think :)**


End file.
